Nunca me imaginé que pasaría algo así
by F10S LxR
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te sucediera algo inesperado? ¿Qué pensarías? ¿Y qué pensaría la otra persona?
1. Capítulo 1: Nami no te enfades

Ni ONE PIECE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

Este es mi primer LuNa así que no seáis crueles con los reviews.

La historia se escribirá desde el punto de vista de Luffy y el de Nami, pero nunca se pondrán a la vez en el mismo capítulo, por lo que tendrán capítulos exclusivos para cada uno.

**Nunca me imaginé que pasaría algo así**

**Capítulo 1: Nami no te enfades. -** (Luffy)

Era una mañana tranquila en el barco, creo que nunca una mañana había sido tan tranquila, era tan tranquila que me aburría al ver que no pasaba nada, Chopper y Usopp estaban pescando como siempre, pero yo ya había parado porque no aguantaba más, creo que llevamos un mes sin ver tierra y si no vemos alguna isla, no tendremos aventuras y eso significa que no nos divertiremos.

Estaba tan aburrido que empecé a buscar a alguien para que jugara conmigo, porque Usopp y Chopper me habían dicho que se quedarían pescando un poco más, así que estaba ''solo' en el barco.

Emprendí mi búsqueda en la cocina, porque tenía mucha hambre, Sanji estaba cocinando y yo quería ver lo que era, bueno, de paso, también quería probarlo, por lo que intenté convencerlo de que me diera un poco.

Al llegar, le encontré tarareando una estúpida canción, la canción trataba sobre el amor de un cocinero hacia sus damiselas y de lo aburrido que es ser un espadachín con el pelo de alga. Pero eso no me importaba, yo fui a comer, así que intenté hablarle. - Sanjiiii. – Dije su nombre sin que me hiciera caso. – Sanjiiiii. – Le volví a llamar intentando atraer su atención. - ¡SANJIIIIII! – Le grité haciendo que pusiera una cara muy rara.

¡Qué demonios quieres idiota, no ves que estoy ocupado preparando comida para mis señoritas! – Me gritó Sanji alterado mientras me miraba enfadado por haberle llamado.

¡Yo también quiero Sanji! – Le dije al saber que preparaba algo para Nami y Robin. – Eso tiene buena pinta. - Yo sé que para ellas cocina comidas que nunca nos haría a nosotros.

¡No! – Me volvió a gritar Sanji. - A ti nunca te daré las exquisiteces que les doy a mis bellas damas para que no pierdan su bella figura, tú no las necesitas.

¡Pero tengo hambre! – Le grité mientras levantaba los brazos al aire. - ¡Dame de comeeeeer! – Le volví a gritar mientras corría a la comida intentando, al menos, comer un poco.

¡Te esperas a que termine con la comida de mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan! – Me dijo Sanji mientras me mantenía alejado de la comida con su pierna.

Pues no tardes mucho. – Dije mientras me sentaba en una silla esperando a que terminara de cocinar la comida de ''sus señoritas'' para que me preparara algo de carne.

Sanji tardaba mucho, por lo que decidí buscar a alguien para pasar el rato mientras terminaba, salí de la cocina y me llamó la atención un grito muy fuerte en la cubierta, corrí para ver lo que pasaba, al llegar me encontré a Brook siendo golpeado por Nami, la cual estaba muy enfadada porque Brook le preguntó si le podría enseñar la ropa interior.

¿No aprendes nunca verdad? – Preguntó Nami con una cara de enfado terrorífica.

Ese golpe me dejará un moretón ¡Yohohohohohohoho! – Respondió Brook animado a pesar del golpe.

Y pensar que eres el mayor del barco… - Dijo Nami tras oírle.

Hola Luffy-san. – Me saludó Brook al verme.

¡Hola Brook! – Le saludé alegre al tener una idea para divertirme. - ¡Repite eso de los cuarenta y cinco grados!

¿Otra vez Luffy? – Me preguntó Nami enfadada. – Siempre le pides que haga lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿no crees que ya no es divertido?

No. – Respondí rápidamente. – Eso siempre me hace reír, y estoy aburrido.

¡Tierra a la vista! – Gritaron Usopp y Chopper a la vez.

Ya era hora. – Dijo Zoro mientras se estiraba tras haber dormido todo el día.

¡Pensé que nunca encontraríamos tierra y moriríamos de hambre por haberse acabado las provisiones! – Gritó Usopp alegre de encontrar tierra después de tanto tiempo.

Exagerado. – Respondió Sanji saliendo de la cocina mientras sostenía una bandeja con la comida de Nami y Robin. – Todavía tenemos comida para una semana de todas formas.

Menos mal. – Suspiró Chopper al oírle.

Y si nos quedáramos sin comida nos comemos a Chopper. – Añadió Sanji mientras le daba a Nami su plato. – Pero me tienen que dar ideas para cocinarlo.

¡Noooooo! – Gritó Chopper asustado. – ¡Yo no soy comida!

Tranquilo Chopper yo no dejaré que te coman. – Dijo Robin mientras sonreía. – Además, creo que el capitán tampoco permitiría que te comieran aunque le parezcas comestible.

¡Ahora que vamos a llegar a una isla vamos a explorar y coger mucha comida! – Grité contento al ver algo nuevo. – Nada más dejar el ancla me voy a explorar.

¡De eso nada! – Me gritó Nami enfadada por lo que dije mientras me cogía el chaleco y acercaba su cara terrorífica. - ¿Lo entiendes?

Al ver el puño de Nami solo tragué saliva y asentí para evitar el dolor que podría causarme su golpe.

Entonces un fuerte golpe sacudió el barco, yo caí hacia delante con los ojos cerrados, noté como si mis labios tocaran algo suave, no sabía que era, así que abrí los ojos…

Todos me miraban, no sabía porqué, miré al suelo y lo primero que vi fue a Nami, y a mis labios en los suyos.

Ella me apartó rápidamente y se fue sin decir nada a su habitación, yo no sabía que decir, ¿estará Nami enfadada conmigo?


	2. Capítulo 2: El peso de la verdad

**Capítulo 2: El peso de la verdad. **– (Nami)

¡Nami sal de ahí! – Me gritaba Luffy mientras golpeaba la puerta sin pensar lo que había hecho.

¡Cállate y vete! – Grité fuertemente. - ¡No quiero verte cuando salga!

¡Me las pagarás Luffy! – Exclamó Sanji desde el exterior. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI NAMI-SWAN? – Mientras gritaba lo último se oían patadas.

Veo que no estás de buen humor. – Me dijo Robin mientras entraba. - ¿Será por algo que acaba de ocurrir?

¿Por qué hablas como si no supieras lo que pasó? – Pregunté enfadada del modo en que me hablaba. – Tú estabas con nosotros.

La verdad es que no se lo que está ocurriendo ahora. – Me respondió enigmáticamente. – O puede que si lo sepa… - Odio que deje las cosas en el aire.

Pues dime, ¿qué crees que está pasando? – Quiero saber que es lo que piensa.

Estoy segura que sabes el tema que estoy intentando abrir incluso mejor que yo. - ¿Por qué tengo como compañera a una psicóloga? ¿No me podía haber tocado una analfabeta?

N-No se de que me hablas… - Contesté intentando no llegar al tan temido tema.

¿No? – Preguntó con un tono de sospecha. – Que pena…

¿Qué da tanta pena? – Dije furiosa al ver como sonreía mientras hablaba.

No me dejas otra opción Nami, lo siento. – Me respondió al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba y abría la puerta. – Recuerda que me has obligado. – Esas últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

Pasé todo el día encerrada, no sabía nada de lo que ocurría fuera, creo que ya habíamos llegado a la isla.

¡Nami-swan! – Oí del exterior. – Es hora de cenar. - ¿Ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Al salir, la primera persona que pude ver fue Sanji. – Te espero en la cocina bello ángel. – Me dijo al verme.

Tras irse Sanji me fijé en que no había ninguna isla, ¿ya habíamos zarpado?

Empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, el camino era muchísimo más largo de lo habitual, normalmente tardo treinta segundos en llegar desde mi habitación pero, ahora, llevo más de diez minutos…

¿Así que estás aquí? – Dijo alguien a mi espalda mientras me abrazaba. – No te des la vuelta, así se está mejor. – Esta voz me resultaba familiar.

La persona misteriosa empezó a acariciarme el pelo con una mano mientras se aferraba a mí con la otra, yo quería quitármelo de encima, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba paralizada sin ningún motivo.

Sé que te gustó Nami. – No entendía el porqué de lo que acababa de decir. – Si quieres lo volvemos a hacer.

¿Hacer el qué? – Pregunté con un poco de miedo al no poder moverme.

Esto. – La persona me dio la vuelta y me besó, yo miré asombrada que la persona que hablaba y hacía tal acto era Luffy.

¡Estás loco! – Le dije quitándomelo de encima.

¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Me contestó mientras me agarraba de las muñecas y me estampaba con la pared.

¿Qué vas a… - Luffy no me dejó hablar al volverme a besar.

¿Te gusta? – Preguntó sin soltarme.

Yo solamente asentí, entonces me besó por tercera vez, aunque yo le seguí buscando más.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, podía notar la musculatura de Luffy en mi cuerpo.

Luffy yo…

¡Ya hemos llegado! – Oí de repente mientras Luffy se ¿desvanecía?

¡Nami-swan ya hemos llegado a la isla! – Gritó Sanji desde el exterior de la habitación en la que me encontraba.

¿Estoy en mi habitación? – Me pregunté asombrada tras lo que acababa de ver. - ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida? – Dije intentando recordarlo. - ¿Todo lo que vi fue un sueño?


	3. Capítulo 3: El atacante inesperado

**Capítulo 3: El atacante inesperado, ¿el arrepentimiento de Nami? **– (Luffy)

''Qué calor hace'' Dije en voz baja mientras avanzaba en primer lugar entre el espeso y seco bosque amarillento.

Robin ya lo había advertido antes de desembarcar en la isla, si no recuerdo mal dijo que era una isla de verano en otoño, y que por eso los árboles estaban secos por el calor y las hojas amarillentas. Yo no entiendo eso de que una isla de verano esté en otra estación, ¿serán estúpidos los que se inventaron eso?

¡Para Luffy! – Chopper quería que parara mientras se sentaba en el arenoso suelo seco y sacaba la lengua sediento. –Nos hemos separado del grupo, y hace mucho calor.

Y que lo digas Chopper. – Me senté a su lado mientras esperaba a que sacase las botellas de agua de su mochila.

Me fijé que tardaba demasiado, y empezaba a buscar en todos los bolsillos que tenía asustado.

Luffy… - Chopper me miraba con cara de preocupación y miedo. – Se me quedó el agua en el barco.

Moriremos aquí de sed. – Comenté mientras me dejaba caer hacia detrás.

Estuvimos varios minutos acostados en el mismo sitio, sin movernos, muriéndonos de sed, Chopper se quedó dormido, mis párpados empezaban a caer poco a poco, creo que yo también me iba a dormir…

Noté que alguien me tocaba, abrí los ojos rápidamente, solo pude ver un brazo en el suelo señalando hacia atrás, supuse que era Robin, así que fui a pedirle agua.

Me adentré aun más en el bosque, me guiaban brazos que iban apareciendo en los árboles, me costaba seguir caminando por la sed, miré a lo lejos y pude ver una cueva, en la entrada también estaban los mismos brazos, y una… ¿mochila?

Al llegar a la mochila la abrí para ver que tenía dentro, ¡había varias botellas de agua!

Empecé a beber todas las que podía, no podía parar, notaba como el agua fluía por mi garganta dándome otra vez energía.

Recordé que Chopper también tenía sed y fui a llevarle una botella a él también, pero un brazo me agarró del pie y otro con un dedo tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha entendí que me quería decir que no.

Yo le hice caso, era Robin, Chopper tenía que estar bien si quería que le dejara solo, así que entré en la cueva y seguí el camino que me decía.

Llegué a un gran lago dentro de la cueva, en esa parte no había techo, se podía ver el cielo con claridad, iba a seguir caminando, pero no encontraba ninguna señal de a donde tenía que ir, me puse un poco nervioso, no sabía como volver, me dí la vuelta y empecé a caminar en busca de la salida.

¿A dónde vas Luffy? – Oí a mi espalda mientras notaba como alguien se acercaba. – No te traje aquí para que te fueras nada más llegar.

Giré la cabeza para ver quien era, resultaba ser Robin, pero estaba algo distinta, no llevaba la misma ropa que cuando salimos a explorar la isla, tenía puesta un traje violeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, carecía de mangas y tenía un escote muy vistoso, espera, ¿qué hago yo mirando el escote de Robin?

Veo que te gusta como estoy. – Robin se acercó a mí y me sujetó los hombros. – Todavía estás confundido con lo que te pasó en el barco, yo solo vengo a ayudarte.

¿A-ayudarme? – No sabía a qué se refería. - ¿A qué? – Vi como Robin sonreía cuando le pregunté.

A enseñarte otra forma de ver a las mujeres. – Robin me cogió la cabeza y rápidamente acercó la suya, podía notar su respiración, miré sus grandes ojos azules, esos ojos que me miraban fijamente.

R-Robin yo… - Me calló con sus labios, no quería seguir hablando.


End file.
